


Rick's Roulette

by spacesex4651



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM, Bratting, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Jealous Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Possessive Rick Sanchez, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Summary: Poke the bear only if you're willing to deal with the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

You were really trying to piss Rick off. When the two of you first started shacking  up it was all teeth and nails, biting and scratching until the two of you were covered in a mixture of blood, sweat, and cum. Recently however, Rick had displayed a softer side to his capabilities, one filled with more passionate kisses than nibbles and finger shaped crescent marks. Though the change had been appreciated, you needed something more, and it didn’t seem like Rick was willing to give it to you. Just the other day you’d offered him the “ride of a lifetime” as he flew you home from a bar near the edge of the Plutonilorian Crest as the suns lit up the sky in the most incredible array of warmed colors. He had declined, and instead settled on a night of wafer cookies, intergalactic television, and cuddling. At this point, you’d given up on anything short of pissing him off. And you knew just what to do to push his buttons. 

 

All morning you’d been kind of a bitch. First, you’d refused to get him his morning coffee, instead treating yourself to an hour long shower that just happened to use up all the hot water. Next, you managed to “accidentally” drop some very expensive acid he’d spent weeks trying to attain, (though you knew he could easily do it in a few hours if he really tried), shattering it all over his new blue prints for some sort of high powered weapon and rendering them useless. At this point he had sat you in a chair and told you to be quiet and not touch anything. Of course, this wasn’t your plan. Any question that popped into your mind was spewed out of your mouth, one after another. Surprisingly, this didn’t work, and all of those burning questions you’d secretly held onto had finally been answered. You were thinking about giving up until Morty waltzed in, begging Rick to take him on an adventure. Rick happily obliged, confirming that your questions had somewhat annoyed him, and waltzed out in a swirling pool of green. There was nothing Rick hated more than being distracted when he was out. 

 

Y/N

_Rick_

 

RICK SANCHEZ

_What?_

 

Y/N

_Hi_

 

RICK SANCHEZ

_What do you want? I’m busy._

 

Y/N

_I miss you_

 

RICK SANCHEZ

_Fuck off._

 

You figured his attitude could be fixed with a good old fashioned tit pic, so you quickly abandoned your top and bra and laid down on his workbench, chest open to the cold air and nipples hard as a reaction to it. After snapping a few photos and choosing the best, you sent it, only to receive yet another “fuck off.” Determined, you tied your hair up into pigtails and moved to a different location, finding the perfect shot to be perched up on his desk, your finger on the big red button you’d been told never to go near. 

 

RICK SANCHEZ

_Don’t you dare._

 

You received back. At this point, you were giddy. Pushing further, you stuck out your tongue, pushing it flat against the button with pressure light enough not to disturb its mechanics. Another picture. 

 

RICK SANCHEZ

_You're playing with fire._

 

Did he not know that excited you? You wondered how much farther you had to push until he would finally give up and let loose. What more could you do? The only other restricted area was down in his basement, where it was much colder and a bit scarier, to be honest. It was worth the risk, you figured, and searched through Rick’s array of metal drawers in the garage to find the perfect toy; a long clear dildo with pink sparkles shining within the latex. 

 

Still fully topless, you descended down the ladder, safely making it to the “prisoners chambers.” Here, Ricks favorite captures were held. A few resembled humans, however most were completely unrecognizable. Quickly, you set up your phone, attempting to avoid the confusion voiced by those chained to the walls. Pressing record, you moved back to the center of the room, ditching the cloth pajama shorts that once adorned your lower half and placing the suction cup dildo directly on the metal floor.

On your knees, you lowered yourself down onto it, rubbing at your clit to compensate for the dry, cold plastic. The feeling was still incredible. The girth stretched you perfectly as you toyed at your own bundle of nerves. It was hard to forget the unwanted eyes at first, but knowing Rick’s not-so-playful jealousy streak, it was worth his reaction. Pretending your fingers were his allowed you to fully consume yourself in pleasure. You cried out his name in the empty room as you came, creating a visible puddle underneath the pretty plastic. No longer caring for it and knowing Rick would come clean up your mess, you stood up, ended the recording, and headed back upstairs, ignoring the whistles and calls from the room behind you. Quickly, you edited the video, taking only the last 40 seconds or so of you pathetically calling his name, circling your clit, and bouncing on the thing before sending it over to him. 

 

His response was non existent for a moment, leaving you disheartened, until a loud dinging sound rung out through the room. 

 

RICK SANCHEZ

_You’ve really done it now._


	2. Chapter 2

You were in so much fucking trouble. Your pussy throbbed against the wooden workbench, tempting you to push yourself down onto it in a pathetic attempt for release. Rick stood in the corner, pouring himself a drink before he “dealt with you.” Minutes before he’d come through that infamous green portal practically fuming from the ears. Morty had accompanied him, tail between his legs and face red as a tomato, before scurrying off elsewhere. You only hoped he hadn’t seen the video himself. 

Rick hadn’t said a word. When you had tried to utter out some weak, face excuse of an apology he held up a finger with a sour expression. You assumed it was best to say nothing. The silence was deafening, in a sense. On one hand, you were undeniably excited for what was to come; bruises, bite marks, and all. On the other however, you’d never intentionally pissed Rick off before, and you were wondering how far he would actually take it, knowing how he gets when he’s angry. Ricks cold glass was practically thrown down onto the table in front of you, pulling you from your thoughts. 

“So,” He began, “I spend all week l-looking for, t-trying to get the base for the dithylaminamide I need for tomorrow. You break the vile. I finally get contact with the one fucking guy who has it, get a meeting with him, and then have to come back here because this stupid fucking slut decided to break into my lab and compromise my subjects w-with her poor excuse of a porn shoot. And let me tell you sweetheart, that angle, did not do you justice.” He spat. 

“Do you know how difficult it is to obtain that rare of an acid? Do you wanna try and find it on your own? No? That’s because it’s fucking impossible unless your a genius, and by the looks of it, that’s definitely not you.” His words hurt to an extent, but Rick was always exceptionally harmful when angry. 

“And threatening to push the detonator? A-A-Are you joking with this shit? That’s everything, our, our entire multiverse, you pathetic little girl. Your mommy, your daddy, everyone you’ve ever known or loved would be gone with the push of that button. You would be gone with the push of that button.” Maybe it hadn’t been the show that upset him. Perhaps, it was the threat of your non-existence. 

“And that little show of yours. You know who opened that? Poor little Morty, t-taking grandpas important messages while he’s in his meeting. I’d be surprised if he ever talks to you again, b-better instinct to stay away from whores.” A whimper escaped your throat, eyes trained on your bare legs as he circled around your frame. 

“I-I’m sure they loved the show. Watching your ass hit the, h-hit the concrete every time you went down on that thing far enough, l-looking at your little tits bounce as you call out my fucking name. I mean, personally, I love how you look from the back when your riding me, c-can’t even imagine their show.” You could practically hear his eyes roll as he spoke. “Did you think there would be no consequences?” You shook your head at this, making your intentions somewhat clear. 

“Y-You wanted this? Huh? Y-You wanted to piss Daddy off so bad he’d wanna hurt you? All you had to do was ask sweetie, I’m happy to tear you apart, any day, a-anytime. But this? This is completely inexcusable. Whatever pleasure you planned to derive from this, consider it postponed.” Your throat went dry. Swallowing the last of the saliva in your mouth felt uncomfortable, and your shaking hands were beginning to be noticeable. 

“Turn over.” With arousal seeping into your veins, you rose, closing your eyes as you bent at the waist over the wooden bench, only getting a glimpse at the brown corduroy pants and pristine lab coat you loved so much. The second your torso made contact with the cold, flat surface, a warm hand placed itself firmly on your lower back, pinning you down in your position. Only your tip toes remained on the cold concrete floor. Rick’s lab coat brushed against the soft flesh of your behind, sending shivers through you as you attempted to calm your nerves. Rick had spanked you before, surely it would be the same, right? 

As if to answer your question, Rick’s large hand landed straight on your left cheek, burning a red mark directly into your skin and forcing your lungs to suck in a breath of cold air. Autonomically, you yelped, your foot rising from the floor before lowering itself once more into the stone as if in an attempt to absorb the shock. 

“Oh, look at that. Not so fun now, huh?” He taunted, landing another blow in the same area. Again, you cried out. The next time his hand hit, your lower half pushed into the wooden bench below you. There, you found some relief, reveling in the slight pleasure as you attempted to work through the pain. 

“D-Do you wanna count? Or would you rather let ignorance be bliss.” 

“Ignorance.” You breathed out as his hand rubbed small circles on your reddened flesh. Without warning, that same hand came down on your skin again, throwing your body forward as you whimpered. 

“Your call.” Rick still sounded angry, which was only concerning now that he quite literally had your ass in his hands. Time and time again his hand went down; left cheek, right cheek, left and right again. Your whole ass was on fire, tears leaking from your cheeks as your sputtered apologies and pathetically pushed your core against the wooden bench. After a particularly hard hit, Rick spread your cheeks, prodding at your tight hole with the pad of his finger. 

“I wanna put something in here.” Your eyes widened in surprise, lungs picking up speed as you attempted to turn your head. 

“Rick I-“ 

“You don’t get a say. Your mine right now, you hear me? Anything I wanna do to you, I-I’m fucking playing with. If your really concerned, you have your word.” 

You nodded your head quickly, understanding that otherwise would result in him most likely ignoring you for days. 

Before you could calm down and prepare, Rick had left your side, and the taunting sound of a lubricant cap being popped echoed throughout the garage. 

Rick’s fingers pried your cheeks apart again, this time poking at your hole with something quite cold and much more slippery than his digit. The stretch was pleasant only for a moment. As the toy slipped its first rubber notch into you (though you were sure this was slated rubber as you could feel individual ridges flex the lining of your hole) it began to feel uncomfortable. Rick continued to push the larger second half of the toy into you, and the stretch pulled noises out of you unknown to your ears. Mewls of unfamiliarity and pleasure tore from your mouth. The toy slid impossibly further into you, beginning to truly stretch your cavity before hitting a spot that drew out a scream. White flooded your vision as Rick poked at the spot again, fingers gripping to the sides of the bench as you attempted to keep your hold on reality. 

“Found it.” Rick’s groan forced your pussy to clench around nothing. You wanted more, needed more if you were ever going to cum from this. Maybe that was his plan, you thought, leaving the desperation brewing inside you only to grow. Attempting to focus on the pleasure at hand was nearly impossible without further stimulation. 

“Rick please.” You breathed out as he teasingly tapped at what seemed like the magic button inside of you. 

“Please what? Let you have what you, g-give you what you want after you caused all this trouble?” Rick retorted, 

“Yes! Please, I can’t-“ 

“Can’t or don’t want to? You give up too easy baby. Let me have my way, I’ll get to you when I feel your punishment has been sorted with.” 

You whimpered at that, knowing it would be too long before your clit was given attention. 

“But if you really need something to tie you over, I suppose I can try my newest development on you.” Oh no. Rick always had an array of sexual experiments he wanted to try with you. After the last experiment however, where your tits were practically tripled in size, you decided you’d had enough. “You might like this one. Let me just, g-get a dab of it on your clit.” Your lower half was lifted with his words. Rick spread your lips with the hand under your thighs and used the other to pull a small tube from the pocket of his jacket. From what you could see from your limited view over your shoulder, the gel was pink, normally indicating pleasure in Rick’s products. The finger with his new concoction disappeared between your legs, and your eyes shut as the cold gel was applied to your most sensitive nerve. Almost immediately, a warm buzzing feeling spread throughout your core, centering on that bundle of nerves as it increased almost to vibration. The feeling was incredible. Your empty pussy clenched in itself before you tightened around the toy, leaving you to cry out in pleasure as Rick began to work that spot again. 

“You better be so fucking thankful.” And you were. Cries of pleasure and thankful praises poured out of your mouth like candy to his ears. You apologized, over and over, though you knew you didn’t and could never mean it. The gel was working hard at your clit, creating the impression of a full powered vibrator in the perfect spot, seemingly endlessly. That combined with whatever spot Rick had found inside you was bound to drive you mad. And yet here you were, still unable to come without being fully filled. 

“You gonna cum on Daddy’s new toys baby?” Rick growled, notching the sheer line of sweat breaking out over you skin. But you couldn’t. Not without his cock buried deep inside you, and you needed it now more than ever. 

“I can’t!! Rick I fucking can’t!” You screamed, no longer holding back for the sake of the family, the neighbors, or even the police at this point. 

“Oh, is that it? Y-You can’t, can’t cum without a cock inside that little pussy of yours?” You could practically hear the pride dripping from his words. You were undeniably soaking at this point. Every nerve ending in your body was screaming for his cock to be in you, filling you up with his seed and breeding you. 

“Yes! Rick I can’t, I need your cock please!” You knew you were fueling his ego, and this was gasoline to his flames, but you needed it so, so bad, you were willing to say absolutely anything to get it. “I need it in my pussy, I, Jesus fucking Christ, I need you to, to-“ you cut yourself off with an unusually loud moan, causing him to chuckle, only to begin again with your uncontrollable begging. “Please Daddy, please, I want you to stretch my pussy so bad, you can fill me up with your cum, y-you can even leave the toy in! I promise I’ll be so good, I’ll never do anything like this again, just please. I need it.” Rick’s motions stilled for a moment. A blossom of hope grew within your core as you felt his touch withdraw. 

“You need what?” Rick asked, his voice laced with a venom that could only throw you further into your desire. 

“Your cock. I need your cock!” You yelled out in a high pitched tone, practically whining now as tears and drool covered your face and the wood below you. The vibrations had never stopped, instead only increasing as time went on, leaving you a quivering mess left on the edge of orgasm for what could have been eternity. 

“Well, I suppose if you really need it...” Rick continued on, still without satisfying your impending needs. 

“Yes! I really need it Rick! I need your cock!” You begged again. You weren’t sure exactly how audible it was, between sobs, hiccups, and a face full of wood. 

“Tell me I, T-Tell me I’m a God.” Rick commanded. He’s got to be fucking joking. 

“Are you serious right now?” In responce, a harsh back hand was given to your sore ass. 

“D-Did I fucking stutter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“Rick I’m not gonna call you a god.” You rolled your eyes, not entirely enjoying the part of his personality with a God complex. 

“Oh? D-do you need another-didn’t learn from your spanking? Maybe I need to get the spoon then? Hit those sit spots you love soooo much. Is that what it is, princess?” The sweet pet name was spat in a vulgar tone, and the thought of that stupid wooden spoon made you regret your statement entirely. 

“N-No sir. I promise I’ll be good.” You swore, legs trembling at the thought. 

“Good girl. What am I?” He asked. You knew the answer. But speaking that word only made him elated for a week, and that week was always hell. 

“Sir, please, I...” You stuttered. 

“What. Am. I?” He asked again through clenched teeth. Swallowing your pride, you spoke without regret. 

“My God.” 

“Your God. Exactly. And what are you to me?” Oh god. You’d really pissed him off. You knew what to say, yet again, and again, you didn’t want to say it. It takes a lot for Rick to let something down. But this, this could take weeks. 

“Your toy.” You whispered, weeping in the embarrassment and humiliation you’d been secretly craving for weeks. 

“Oh good, she’s self aware.” He degraded. You whimpered at his words, catching eyes with his angry ones as a beautiful scowl spread on his lips. 

“I-I’m sorry.” You apologized, once again not meaning it but hoping he wouldn’t care. For a moment, it seemed like he didn’t.

“Your sorry what?” He pushed.

“I’m sorry, my God. I didn’t mean to upset you this much.” You said truly. 

“Y-You purposefully inconvenienced me. You spread your legs for a bunch of aliens with s-space aids, which, by the way, you could have contracted when your tight little snatch hit my floor, and on top of, of all that, Morty, of all people, saw _my girl_ naked. So now I have to spend my precious time punishing you, regain access to the dithylamide compound, _and_ cure space aids type 34-7D, all because you wanted attention. Does, does that sound about right?” 

“Yes God.” You agreed. 

“Is this how I deserve to be treated? T-Taking you to all these nice places, buying you whatever you want, l-letting you sit around here when your bored and ask thousands of worthless questions, a-and what do I get in return?” He asked. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to answer, but did anyways. 

“A brat.” You sighed. 

“How do you think that makes me feel, little girl?” Man did you love when he called you that. The age gap didn’t turn you off any less either. In fact it did the opposite, so when he called you that, you could barely contain yourself. 

“Mad.” You responded, somewhat upset now.

“Articulate, t-thank you. Turn around.” He ordered. You didn’t think twice. Immediately you turned, sitting on the bench now as you faced his angry glare. Before you could say anything else your cheek was stinging, Rick’s hand still raised from the smack he delivered to it. You cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure that only made you more slick. 

“How do you want to be punished? A cock up your ass? The spoon? Edging? Overstimulation? M-Maybe I should use more of that gel, tie you up and leave you here?” Rick was circling you like pray again, and you knew it wasn’t a good sign.  You debated with yourself which option was the least painful. Overstimulation was out. Having his giant dick split your ass in half was out too. Edging was painful with him considering how patient he was, and you didn’t want Rick leaving you considering that you’d just gotten him back.

“Spoon please.” You begged. Judging by Rick’s sudden lack of movement you guessed you weren’t supposed to answer. 

“That wasn’t a question for you, brat. Y-You think I’d let you choose? You think you deserve that?” He sneered. You dropped your head, a small whine escaping your throat as you internally scolded yourself. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna tie you up and leave you here, s-stuffed up and begging for me to come back while Morty and I go finish our little deal. If I come back and you’ve left a mess all over this bench, I’ll make you clean it, and if you do a good job, I’ll fuck you. Does, does that sound fair?”

This wasn’t a question either, and it didn’t sound fair. 

“You only want the dythylamide for LSD anyways.” You spoke back. In one movement, all of his work was swept off his table with his hand, and only moments later it was wrapped tightly around your throat. 

“That’s it.” He growled, grabbing the bottle that he avoided knocking to the ground and slamming it back on the table just behind your head. 

“Stand up, bend over the table, and don’t say a single fucking word.” 

You could see him undoing his buckle as you turned and braced yourself for what was coming next. The bottle that was just in your peripheral vision disappeared and reappeared moments later, nearly a quarter empty. 

You could hear the wet sounds of him slathering it on his own cock, and the small moan of self appreciation as it probably hit him the same way it hit you. Before you could think about it any further your cheeks were being pulled apart again. The toy was pulled from you quickly, which was somewhat painful, but then the head of his cock was pressing where the plastic once was, and you couldn’t think about that any longer. The gel pressed against the tight lip of your hole, leaving tingling pleasure there just as it did on your clit earlier. Rick must have noticed your shift, and chuckled to himself as he pushed further in, sliding the whole head into you in one movement. At first it hurt. You were never really a fan of anal and Rick knew that, which is why it was left for punishments. But the longer it stayed inside you, the better it felt, and soon his whole cock was seated deep inside of you. The stretch felt amazing with the buzzing now inside and autonomically you moaned out. 

“Are you enjoying this slut? You like having my cock in your ass? Hm?” 

“Yes! Yes god, I do!” You cried as he moved just slightly. He hit that spot that you loved and pressed whatever gel was left on him too it. Everything turned white as you felt your orgasm approaching, and you couldn’t believe you were getting so close without outside stimulation. 

Rick thrusted in and out of you at a pace that would have set you on fire if not for the magical gel. Everything was tingling in pleasure, and the closer you got to cumming, the more intense it got. It was like floating on a foreign cloud, and you weren’t even sure what to expect without any experience in the matter.

“Fuck, your so fucking tight baby. K-Keeping this from me so long, c-can’t believe I’m actually, oh fuck, actually inside this.” He moaned out. You cried underneath him, getting closer and closer to your edge as he spoke.

“Rick! God! I’m gonna cum!” You warned as he kept his pace.

“Fuck! A-Are you fucking serious right now?” He growled, obviously enjoying your statement as his hands tightened on your waist.

“Yes! My God please!” You called out.

“Do it little girl. Cum on my cock. I fucking dare you.” He demanded, and you couldn’t hold back as the edges of your already white blurred. You felt tears leaking down your cheeks as your clit throbbed, your orgasm hitting you like a train as it washed over you. Everything was drowning in white hot pleasure as you screamed, tightening around him and triggering his own release. You could feel the warmth of his cum as it flooded your hole. Somewhere in the back of your mind you registered him shushing you, petting your hair as he came down from his peak, but you couldn’t focus on any of it as the buzzing inside you became too much. You were overstimulated with him still inside of you.

“God, it’s too much, please. Please make it stop!” You cried out to him. Rick seemed to register this and pulled out of you, leaving you empty and whining for him as he detached. You realized how much of a mess you must look like; his cum dripping from your ass and your front half bent over his table in a sweaty mess, but you couldn’t care what you looked like as your legs shook and threatened to fall below you.

“C-Calm down sweetie. Your just fine, God is gonna take care of you.” Rick promised. But you knew that wasn’t the case. Rick was gonna tie you up, stuff you full of that magical gel, and leave you as he ran off with Morty again.

Rick moved you to face the other way to meet your eyes. Tears welled in your lids and you blinked them away to get a better view of him. Your asshole was still buzzing and you weren’t sure your legs could hold you up any longer, but Rick moved you onto the table, setting your butt on the edge as he cupped your tired face.

“Now, I’m gonna go and fix the mess that you made with your little show earlier, and you’re gonna, y-you’re gonna stay here, and be a good girl like you promised to your God. Does that- that sound about right?” He commanded. You nodded softly, watching his face soften a bit as he watched your teeth catch your lip. “If it gets too intense and you start to pass out the nano-bots I injected into your epidermis will alert me, so you don’t need to worry about a-anything happening to you.” He promised. Your eyes flashed up to his in a questioning glance, and he registered it only for a moment before leaving your side, digging through one of his many drawers as he searched for his next punishing instrument.

Within a few minutes he had your hands handcuffed to the thin bar underneath his desk and your body spread out on his bench. If he opened the garage door, everyone would see you trapped there, a vibrating dildo smothered in that torturous lube deep inside your pussy and a more than generous glob of it on your clit. You were on the verge of cumming again when he rested his hand on your bare stomach, rubbing soothing circles there and leaving a kiss on your forehead.

“Be good for me baby. I’ll be back.” He spoke, before getting up and leaving your side. He left through the door that leads back into the house, and your eyes widened when you realized what his plan was. Payback was a bitch, you supposed, and you watched in horror as he re-entered through the door with Morty at his side. His grin was sinister and wide as he watched your reaction. Your eyes drifted to the boy at his side, staring wide eyed as his eyes caught yours. Morty trailed his vision up and down your body, finally settling somewhere between your exposed breasts and stuffed pussy as he stuttered.

“R-Rick why didn’t you warn me about this? W-W-W-Why would you make me come in here, this isn’t, I-I didn’t…”

“We had to get to the ship Morty! She’s just in the way, don’t pay any a-attention to her.” He said nonchalantly as he neared the button to open the garage.

“Rick don’t!” You yelled. But he knew how much you really loved it, letting the neighbors know that such an old man was doing this to you, and willingly, at that. The garage door creeped open. The sun hit you directly as you lay there, open to the world, and Rick turned away from you with a hand on Morty’s neck to drag him out as well.

“That’s God to you, little girl. I’ll see you soon. Try not to disturb the neighbors in our n-nice white suburban neighborhood, t-they don’t like to be bothered.” He winked at you over his shoulder and shoved Morty inside the craft, getting in himself and starting up the ship to fly away.

You still weren’t completely sorry.


End file.
